powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Omni-Magic
The power to use all forms of magic. Mystical version of Nigh Omnipotence. Ultimate pinnacle of Magic. Opposite to Physical Godhood. Also Called *God Magic *Infinite Magic *Magic Mastery *Nigh Mystopotence *Nigh Omnipotent Magic *Omni-Magic Manipulation *Power of a Majin (A Certain Magical Index) *The All (Charmed) *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) *Transcendent Magic/Thaumaturgy *Ultimate Magic Capabilities User of this power has unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. They can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Users are also immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defenses. In short, the user seems all-powerful at first, but is actually at a nigh-omnipotent level. Applications *All Forms of Magic *Absolute Illusion *Absolute Wish *Cosmic Telepathy *Magic Intuition *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Omni-Manipulation *Power Immunity **Magic Immunity *Subjective Reality *Transcendent Mage Physiology **Absolute Condition **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Immortality **Almighty Ascension **Causality Manipulation **Cosmic Awareness **Ethereal Manipulation **Logic Manipulation **Meta Probability Manipulation **Omnifarious **Perspective Manipulation **Supernatural Manipulation **Totality Manipulation Variations *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Creation *Demonic Power *Destruction *Divine Power *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Existence Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magical Entity Physiology *Mana Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Miracle Performing *Primordial Force Manipulation *Reality Warping *Supernatural Life-Force Associations *Almighty Magic *Magic Unification *Meta Magic *Mystic Derivation *Nigh Omnipotence Limitations *User is only Nigh Omnipotent. Known Users Known Objects *Amulet of First Magic (Justice League Unlimited) Known Places *Megas Therion (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Gallery File:Mage_Of_The_Beginning.png|The Mage of the Beginning (Mahou Negima Sensei) possesses full mastery of all types of Magic. knight1a.jpg|Because of his magical linage and his tremendous magical power, Kazuki Shikimori (Maburaho) is capable of doing anything with his magic from manipulating time, to creating pocket dimensions, and even teleportation. Madoka Kaname wings.gif|Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), due to the power of her wish as a magical girl, gained command of all magical powers, becoming a goddess. S1e11_All_power_Finn.png|Finn the Human (Adventure Time) as the Ultimate Wizard has all possible magical powers. Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_by_Asrar_001.jpg|The Scarlet Witch's (Marvel Comics) magical abilities defy limitations and understanding, puzzling even the Sorcerer Supreme. William Kaplan (Earth-616) 017.jpg|Wiccan (Marvel Comics) can manipulate vast amounts of magical energy for variety of effects. File:Dormammu_(Earth-616)_flame.jpg|Dormammu (Marvel Comics) Ancient One Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|The Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe) has tremendous skills in magic and sorcery. DDnYnD_v06_319.jpg|Ryner Lute (Legend of Legendary Heroes) Blue.jpg|After rejoining the other half of his soul, Blue (Saga Frontier) gained mastery over all forms of magic August_image.png|August (Fairy Tail) is known as the king of all magic, and as such possesses mastery over all forms of magic near and far and old and new. Merlin face anime.png|Grants to her power Infinity, Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) can use any magic no matter how powerful it is and make it last for eternity. Wizard H.png|Wizard (Valkyrie Crusade) is magician who uses all types of magic. Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of magic and melee. Solomon_Jehoahaz_Abraham.png|Solomon (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) is the most powerful magician of Alma Torran, able to use magic so advanced he created the 72 Djinns along with an entire new world. Uraltugo_Noi_Nueph.png|Uraltugo Noi Nueph (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) is a genius magician who has invented unique and powerful forms of magic and invented the Metal Vessels, the most powerful magic weapons ever created. File:Size_Changing_by_The_Spectre.jpg|The Spectre (DC Comics) File:Shazam_wizard_005.jpg|Shazam, the Wizard (DC Comics) File:Dr_fate_male_version.jpg|Dr. Fate (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Nigh Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Common Powers